A sleep that opens eyes
by Aralka
Summary: After a successful mission, Ino falls into an endless sleep. Will she ever wake up and free Shikamaru from the nightmare he's having? ShikaIno. Shikamaru and Ino story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My second ShikaIno fanfic and I hope I improved at least a bit. Please, leave your reviews. Right now,I have some...free time. The next week, woo-hoo, no tests! And it's weekend! Although, on my last Maths test I got only C+ so I guess I should study a little... But, oh well. Anyways, please review- I love reading my reviews. Except for writing, it's the best thing here. Or maybe it's better than writing? And one more thing-please review also my other Fanfic _Things that matter._ For my last chapter I got only one review +pouts+ . So, I feel kinda unmotivated...enough my babbling, Enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto

* * *

How do actually dreams work? One moment you lie in your bed, close your eyes and next thing you know it's morning. Sometimes you can't even remember anything you did in those few hours. Sometimes you have flashbacks of the creations of your imagination, but you forget them by the end of the day. Sometimes, your dream stays with you for a long time.

Why do people dream? And why can't they control their dreams? It's still a mystery to scientists. And that probably won't change for a long time.

Some people predict future using dreams. Depending on what you're dreaming of, bad or good things will happen to you. Those people just can't understand that...

Some things are better unknown.

Yamanaka Ino never believed in fortune-tellers or other mediums. She liked challenges and surprises; and what is more surprising and challenging than life?

She didn't know how a very long and unusual dream will affect her life. And even though it will change her future a lot, it won't help her to foresee what dares she will have to face. No, it will be a dream about her past.

It's strange. She already had memories from her past, why would she dream about it?

Maybe because she was so focused on the future that she didn't have time to stop for a moment, look around and think back on her life .

Even now, during her A-rank mission, she doesn't think about the past or her surroundings. She keeps wondering about her future.

"_I can't wait to see how everyone reacts when I carry out this mission successfully!"_

"_I wonder how much will I get for it; Maybe I'll be able to buy myself..."_

Her thoughts are stopped by a kunai, hitting her right in the middle of her back.

Ino is fast and has good reflex. The next five shurikens miss their target.

Being a jounin, it doesn't take her a lot of time to find her opponents; ten ninjas from Rock Country surround her, hidden in trees.

Ino rarely panics. Even now, when the situation seems very bad, she is able to think clearly. Ignoring her deep wounds, where three kunais left their marks, she dashes towards her team camp.

Her team was nearby, waiting for her to lead the enemy into the trap. It's a deadly one; Shino's poisonous bugs and Tenten's weapons made sure of it.

It was the newest addiction to Konoha's shinobis' trap equipment. Designed personally by one and only genius, Nara Shikamaru.

The ninja's who set the trap have to lead the enemy running right into it. There's a very thin and small path in the middle of it, where the one who leads the opponents right into mortal danger, can run unharmed. Only once and strictly obeying the lines of the path. One millimeter wrong, and the trap is activated.

Now we can see how important Ino's role is. It's a pity though, that she hadn't had a foreseeing dream before she agreed to do it. Maybe then, it wouldn't happen.

Or maybe it's a bliss that it happened? Maybe because of what happened, Ino's and everyone's life will change for better? Some people have to sacrifice themselves to make this world a better place.

So, when a shuriken hit her leg, moving it just a slight bit to the right-Ino had no idea what will happen.. all she was aware of were giant bugs, covering her from foot to her neck. All she saw were kunais and shurikens flying from everywhere and buring in her body. All she heard was Tenten and Shino voices, mixed with the Rock ninja's screams. All she felt was pain; so intense that she was blinded with it. And then, everything was black and even the pain didn't seem so strong...

Shikamaru was one of the most important shinobi's in the village. He carried out only the most important and urgent missions. The rest of the time he kept improving Konoha's weapon and trap equipment.

Being a special jounin Shikamaru was, had more advantages than that for the 19 year old lazy ninja. For example, he could be sure that all his requests were fulfilled and the hokage made sure of it. One of his first requests were to be the first informed when his former teammate, Yamanaka Ino, came back from a mission. He also wanted to know every detail about her tasks.

Right now, he had a two hour break, so he took his time to go through her latest mission once again. It was her most dangerous assignment ever and he felt even more nervous when he saw the trap he invented by himself, just recently. It was a very deadly and very efficient one. He was really proud of himself, as it proved useful every time it was used and none of the enemies could figure it out.

This time, Tenten and Shino were responsible for the poison and weapons. No none could do better. The trap with those two should be perfect. Ino was as a back up.

He frowned at the guy who had to lead the rock ninjas into it. Poor man. One wrong move and he's dead. And on top of it, he was running, perfectly visible, in front of the enemy.

Hitting him was a matter of time. He was lucky if his foot won't slip.

That was the only weak point of his trap. There was a great chance that one of the members of the team will die. Actually, no one who carried this role, survived.

Imagine his shock when the guy who was supposed to be killed by Shika's own invention, suddenly stood in front of him.

Shikamaru's first thought was that the guy was a ghost. He grimaced almost immediately. Ghosts don't exist. They were just an invention of adults, who can't accept the death of their close people.

Funny, the thought of a ghost made him shake head with disgust, but the information that the shinobi who carried out the mission, activated the trap, made his heart stop.

"_Aren't you on a mission?"_

"_Nara-san, you requested to be informed about Yamanaka-san returns. Her team just came back."_

That explained why he was here. But it still didn't explain why wasn't he at least a little bit injured.

"_Weren't you with them?"_

"_Yes, but I was needed on another mission. Yamanaka-san replaced me."_

That made him froze. Ino was most probably dead. If he was lucky, she was only injured a little. But he knew how low chances of that were...

His current work forgotten, Shika quickly performed a few hand seals and made his way to the hospital.

He never used chakra to run; he rarely ran.

But now, all his power was in his legs carrying him to the hospital, with his mind blank and frantically beating heart.

He met Shino and Tenten, just at the entrance. Just one look at them, confirmed his worst nightmare; Ino had indeed activated the trap.

Actually, he never had such nightmare. If he had, he wouldn't let her go on such trip. Better safe than sorry.

No, he had many nightmares, including Ino bleeding to death after one of her missions.

And now, he sat outside the operation room, where the best Konoha medics, including Sakura Haruno and Tsunade, disappeared for many hours.

"_I'm sorry no one told you about the change; It happened really rapidly. You know Ino, often acting on impulse. She offered it herself. It all happened so quick. One moment she was running towards us, the other Shino was desperately trying to call off his bugs. I'm so sorry; I could do nothing about my weapons. It was too late...I'm sorry. It's partially my fault; I shouldn't prepare so many kunais when I knew that Ino's live was on line. Luckily, Shino managed to call his bugs off before the most deadly poison was given. All we could do for Ino was to bring her here as fast as possible and carry out our mission till the end. It's a success. Ino will be happy when she hears that. She was really excited about it...and she wanted to impress-"_

Shikamaru didn't want to listen to more of her babbling. He'd wait until Tenten calmed down enough to give him a clear and sensible report.

Right now, all he could do was stare at the door, hoping that Ino could feel the energy he was trying to send her.

"_Please, God or anyone, give me a sign. This is killing me. This anticipation is the worst; please, Ino...give me the smallest hint that you'll be alright...You can't go; there's so much things I want to do with you...so much things I **need** to do and tell you..."_

If he looked through the window, he would see how dark clouds covered the bright sun.

"_Tsunade-sama; what will we do now?"_

"_Sakura...there's nothing more we can do. It's over."_

"_She's...sh-she's my friend...I kne-kne-knew her since...since..."_

"_Shhhh...it'll be fine, Sakura. Go home, rest."_

"_Now...she's...she's...she..."_

"_Go home; you'll come back later."_

That was the next thing Ino saw after the attack. she was never this confused; she recognized the operation room. She also noticed that there had been an operation and a serious one, recently. Why was she here? If she was the patient, why was she standing?

The answer came to her very quickly-she wasn't standing. She was lying. Or rather, her body was lying in the middle of a circle, made from strange signs, written by...

"_Blood? What's going on? I didn't perform any of my family jutsu!"_

She didn't perform, that's for sure. Then what happened, that she could see her body, being outside of it and not in other person's body at the same time? What happened that made Sakura cry? What happened that the medics were carrying out her body?

And why...why was she floating to the sky?

* * *

A/N-That's not the end! Or at least, I hope so...Review, please! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I hope everyone will like it...Today, I feel really happy since there're...no tests in the upcoming week! Wooo-hoo, let's party! (dances) Well, anyways, I still have to write quite a lot for school..but it's not that hard so...Surprise! This weekend,I'm posting a new fanfic AND updating the other two today AND maybe I'll write a oneshot soon! Aren't I the best? No, I'm not. (sticks out her tongue)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

She was floating up in the sky, and it was like she was looking down, towards the ground. The scenery was very familiar to her. Her training grounds...a five year old boy with spiky ponytail, lying on the grass...

"_What?"_

She recognized him immediately. She would never forget his ponytail, black hair and dark brown eyes, that were closed at the moment.

"_He was such a cute child; No wonder he grew up to become such handsome man..."_

Both, the boy's and her attention was drawled to the noise coming from the right.

"_Is that...me?"_

A small blond girl with big, blue eyes, stood in the middle of the training ground. A boy, about 5-6 years older than her, yelled at the child.

"_What the hell are you doing! This isn't a place for brats like you, so get lost, you-"_

His hand raised and started falling quickly towards the little girls' face. Both, younger and little Ino screamed and shut their eyes. A loud smack was heard; it was clear that someone got hit very badly.

Older Ino waited for a loud, girlish cry, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she felt her jaw drop in surprise.

The familiar boy was lying on the ground, clutching his cheek, trying to stop the flowing blood. The girl was kneeling at his side, trying to force his hands away from the cheek.

The ninja, clearly a new one, had a panicked expression on his face. With a quick turn, he dashed off the training grounds, prying, that the children will keep quiet about it.

No one paid attention to him, so he really didn't have to worry.

If the older Ino didn't know that not even a scar will be seen in the future, she would most probably cry and panic just like her younger self did. Seems like she hadn't change that much; little Ino was saying the same things that crossed her mind at the moment.

"_Shikamaru, why? Oh, dear, dear Shika; Can you forgive me?"_

"_What...what for?"_

"_It's all my fault; if it weren't for my stubbornness, you would never...never..."_

"_Don't worry. I wouldn't have you any other way. I want you to be strong and confident...so that, no one will hurt you so easily...like Sakura did..."_

Little Yamanaka was puzzled; he still cared about what she felt because of Sakura? True, she felt small pain inside her heart, but did...was it that visible?

Feeling her eyes water, Ino took a handkerchief from her pocket. But one glance at Shika and his bloodied cheek, changed her mind. He should be crying with pain, not her. She didn't have an injured cheek and she was strong enough to not cry about young Haruno.

Finally convincing him to let go of his cheek, she cleaned it with her handkerchief.

"_Don't Ino...it's your favorite one and it's white; blood stains are impossible to wash away..."_

"_Well, that's your problem. It is your handkerchief, after all. "_

"_What...wait...that's your...are you really sure that you want to give it to someone like me?"_

The way he said it, so much reminded her of Sakura.

"_Yes. It's yours. Now go home and rest. I'll come to you tomorrow, so we'll talk. I know it's not the same as watching clouds, but we can't risk infection."_

"_Un..."_

And when little Ino ran away, the older one, curiously neared the boy. Close enough, to hear him whisper those soft words, as he passed her...

"_Watching clouds is nothing compared to being with you..."_

Ino looked at his retreating back sharply, her heart beating. Why...did he say that? Why didn't she know? Why couldn't she remember how he sacrificed for her?

"_Maybe...maybe he does care about me...well, at least I know he cared..."_

Suddenly, her vision became blurry...she was falling and darkness surrounded her...

"_She is alive but...she might never wake up...in other words she's in coma. There's nothing we can do about it. It's too serious; too deep. We can only hope."_

Those words, said by Sakura about twenty minutes ago, still rang in his head, over and over again. And as he sat by her side, his both hands clutching her cold and small one, he couldn't help but wonder:

"_Where are you Ino?"_

What do people feel when they're in coma? Do they dream? And if she was alive why was she so cold and pale? Even her usually rosy lips were whiter. Not to mention her light hair, now seemed more white than blond, when the bangs fell on her white face. She seemed sleeping; a very quiet and calm dream as she lay still, her chest raising slightly with every small breath she took. The beeping signalized her slowly beating heart.

He started to rub her hand in his, trying to warm her up a bit. It was getting dark but he refused to switch on the light. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, even if he wanted her to wake up.

Finally, when the rubbing didn't work, he intertwined his fingers with hers; slowly bringing her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently in the middle and each of her fingers.

Shikamaru wasn't stupid. He knew that he had work to do; he knew that he'd come here every day and night to be with her. The thought of running to the hospital and back to his house, every day, for who knows how long, didn't please him. So, he used his position as a ninja to organize a separate room for Ino; a room big enough to not only hold her bed and all those machines required to check on her, but also, one more bed and a desk.

If he was going to stay with her for such a long time, might as well be comfortable.

"_So, you think you're all that great, ne?"_

Another memory. Or something similar, at least. This time, it was at her first days in the ninja academy. She had to stay a little longer in the school because she volunteered to help decorate their class for the graduation party. Unfortunately for her, none of her friends could stay and she had to do it with the help of most unfriendly girls ever. The leader of their band, Ami, used to pick up on Sakura; until Ino "attacked" her with a flower, then embarrassed her in front of the teacher by saying that the flower is poisonous. Since then, she directed her teasing towards Ino. She still couldn't forget her humiliation, when she ran to the teacher, crying and panicking that she was poisoned; everybody laughed at her. Since then, she hold a grudge against the young flower girl. Back then, Ino didn't care. She was happy that Ami left Sakura alone.

This time it was much worse. Usually she had Sakura, she had a motivation to act tough for the young Haruno girl. Now, she was alone.

"_You think you're so perfect, right? Just because few boys lost their minds...how pathetic. And I heard that you broke your friendship with the forehead girl? Did she got fed up with you too?"_

Ino ignored them, putting more ribbons.

But, her older version could see the fire in her own, younger eyes and the tightly clenched jaw. She could see her slightly trembling lips and she knew why was she silent that day. She couldn't say anything against truth.

"_Do you even KNOW what your name means? Well, I do. And I have to say, it suits you, you PIG!"_

Ino was startled. Did her name really mean a PIG? Out of every animal, it just had to be a pig...

Unable to believe it, the little girl ran home to ask her father about it.

But, the older Yamanaka girl stayed in the classroom. And looks like she did the right thing.

If she hadn't stayed, she wouldn't see a tall boy with a spiky ponytail, entering the classroom.

"_I'm looking for Ino. Where is she?"_

"_Oh, you mean the pig? Well, she went home. Serves her right, a crypig!"_

"_...What did you just call her?"_

"_Pig! That's what her name means! Heh, she was crying. Too bad you didn't come earlier; I bet you never saw a crying pig before!"_

All the girls were laughing. Next second, they were choking.

"_He could use Kage kubi shibari no jutsu when he was still ten years old? How...oh right...he's a genius..."_

The girl's faces were turning red. Shikamaru stood, with his head bowed. A strange aura could be felt emanated by him, a frightening one; he rarely got angry. Why now...?

"_You're more pigs than her, with your red faces. If you ever call her like that, or in any other way make her cry, I'll make sure you regret being born. Understood?"_

He never waited for a response; he quickly turned on his heel, and stalked out of the classroom. Ino could see him slowly heading towards her house.

"_He did...something like that for me? Shikamaru..."_

Her vision started to blur once more; but before it did, she could see vivid memories of three girls, with Ami in the front, bowing and apologizing respectfully to her. All the time being carefully observed by a tall boy that stood by her side.

She could also see the same boy, in her room, gently drying her tears while explaining that names have no value; they're just a bunch of syllables.

_"Despite what the rose is called, it will forever smell sweet. Regardless if it is called ramen, onion, poison, even a pig, it would still smell sweet."_

And the last thing she saw, was the little girl's bright smile through tears and the boy, gently patting her head which was lying on his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There. The second chapter. And it's weekend, whoo-hoo! And chemistry test on Monday and biology test on Wendsday. Oh, joy.

But that doesn't stop me from updating!Expect a new chapter of "Prophecy of Love" this weekend. And as always, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Shikamaru was collecting his most important things in his house. The books, the notes he made, their group picture of Team 10 and "Rookie nine", some of his personal stuff, clothes, his bracelet...

"_Friends"_

Shikamaru fingered lazily the beads, seven of them had a letter graved. Together, the word _"Friends"_ was created. Rest of them was painted in random colors.

It was unusual for any boy to have such girly thing in his room. Especially, for a boy who claimed that all women were "troublesome".

Staring at the object in his hand, his mind drifted to the day he got it. He thought wistfully about Inoshi's daughter when, as a five-year-old, presented him with the same bracelet with such pride and excitement in her face... Soon, the view of his room was replaced by his old academy class when the same girl, this time ten years old, sat by his side with such sadness and regret burning in her eyes...

...This time, she was falling through walls, not damaging them even one bit. She recognized the academy building and soon saw her old class. It was break time and everyone was talking animatedly. Except, she noted, for a familiar blond girl sitting with a equally familiar boy who was wearing a spiky ponytail and the same, old fishnet shirt...

"_Can't you do something useful, for once! Why are you always sleeping in-"_

"_Because I'm doing something useful. I'm saving my energy for the future. If you're such a good student, you should know that a ninja should always save chakra when it's possible. So, that..."_

The boy's voice slowly died as a certain pink haired girl approached them.

"_See, Ino-pig? Listen to someone who's smarter. In other words, listen to everyone except yourself."_

After that comment, their classmate slowly walked away, chuckling to herself. Probably very happy that she could repay Ino for that comment she made about her dress this morning.

Meanwhile, the insulted one, obviously annoyed, stood up to run after the girl...

...and her expression changed.

Till now, the still transparent Ino, was watching it with mild amusement and disbelieving shake of head at her own stupidity. Now, she looked sharply at the still standing girl. Her pale face seemed even paler and her wide eyes even wider...

...and she was looking with her mouth open at the retreating girl's wrist.

Ino glanced that way and her expression turned the same.

She totally forgot about that bracelet!

She could remember, although not very clearly, that she gave it to Sakura on her first birthday since they knew each other. She could remember buying the beads and putting them on two pieces of string. After a few hours of work, one piece resulted to be a colorful bracelet with seven beads forming a word _"Friends"_ in the middle. The second one, colorful as well, had the word _"Forever"_ in the middle.

After remembering it, she looked back at her young self watching with slight regret and sympathy. She looked down just in time to see her own, younger hands slipping off a familiar bracelet. She saw it falling quietly on the floor and frowned,

"_But I..."_

And then, a blonde girl ran past her, yelling insults at Sakura. She looked back, only to see the lazy boy reaching for the object that just landed on the floor, all the time looking at the violet ninja uniform with concern and worry. He picked it up and fingered it, looking strangely older and wistful...

Ino blinked. It was only her imagination; after all, Shika was always more mature than the rest.

Before she could think about it anymore, she was suddenly standing in the academy library. At the table, a familiar person wearing red dress and pink hair was sitting, writing something.

"_Perfect! I was able to do it in only 1 hour! I still have time to go see Sasuke..." _

Excitement evident on her face, she started giggling and pressed the scroll to her chest.

Suddenly, both girls turned hearing slow footsteps approaching from behind.

"_Shikamaru-san? Are you looking for something? May I help you?"_

Polite and helpful as always, Sakura Haruno came nearer the Nara boy.

"_Yes. I want your bracelet."_

Except for paler skin, Sakura had the same expression s Ino just a few hours ago.

"_Why do you want it? It's nothing special; I like to wear it only because it's pretty and matches my dress..."_

"_It is special. And it shouldn't be yours, so give it to me."_

"_Why can't you ask nicer? Maybe then, I'll let you borrow it for a while..."_

Sakura paled just like Ino. The look that this ten year old boy just gave her, was enough to immobilize her throat.

Without any words, she gave the object on her wrist to the boy. Without any words, the boy turned and walked away.

Ino went after him, both startled and impressed at the force he just presented. It had to be a lot if he managed to shut up Sakura and convince her into giving him something she actually wanted...

Before she went, she used her family technique to read Sakura thoughts.

"_He's either crazy or dangerous. Or maybe both. To make such ruckus about some girly bracelet...I have to be more careful around him, since now..."_

Blocking Sakura's brain once again, she went after the boy.

He stopped by her house and threw something in the mailbox, after digging it out from his pocket. Then, slightly faster, went home.

Ino looked in the mailbox. She saw the familiar bracelet with the word _"Forever"_ written on it.

"_I knew that something seemed strange...I remember that I still have that bracelet; I couldn't bring myself to throw it away for the second time..."_

She really wanted to know what did he do with the _"Friends"_ bracelet. Feeling weaker, she ran to his house, just in time to see Shikamaru placing the bracelet on his windowsill, used also as a bed desk...then, there was blackness once again.

Shikamaru shook his head. He shouldn't think about such things when Ino was...likely to never wake up. He should go to her as quickly as possible.

Collecting the rest of his stuff, he quickly teleported to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I made it! Yatta! Half an hour before midnight in my country!This update is in honour of my dearest friend. Now, everyone let's sing for her:

(Chours)

Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, Dear Ola, Happy birthday to you!

Yup, since16.03.06 my friend has 15 years! So, I dedicate this update for her!

I'll be having my birthday on 3rd September... TT-TT So long...

I'm sorry for the long wait, but my chemistry test, biology test ( I got a B+ even though I studied sooo hard! Can you believe it?) and two english competitions really made me a little busy. BTW, I got the 2nd place in one of them...the result of the other on aren't out yet, so...Alright, enough with my ramblings.

Guys, I beg you, review! And check out my other stories too .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Everything was hazy. Slowly, she began to recognize the bridge, where Team 7 spent many exciting hours, waiting for their teacher. This time was no different. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were currently standing on a bridge, Sakura quarreling loudly with Naruto; just opposite to Sasuke, who was standing silently, looking away from the future hokage and his wife.

Ino was just starting to wonder why were she here, when three familiar figures appeared in the distance.

Although the road through the bridge was longer to their training grounds, Ino always insisted to take it. That way, she could meet her precious Sasuke at least once a day.

Right now, Ino looked away embarrassed, when her younger self glommed Uchiha, provoking the Haruno girl. Turning her head, she focused on the young Nara. His lazy expression hadn't changed but years of training as a spy, taught her to read people's thoughts and feelings by the language of their body.

So, Ino saw it. She saw his tightly clenched fists, the slumping of his arms, slight bowing of his head and the way he tore his eyes from the scene on the bridge. She also saw his deepening, with every second, scowl.

It was obviously anger. Maybe even jealousy...

After about two minutes the boy started to walk towards their training grounds, muttering something about Asuma and being late, while tugging gently Ino from Sasuke.

Unnoticed, Ino went after them, the younger Yamanaka continuously screaming her undying love for the Uchiha prodigy, while the older wanted to crush his head until it fit into the blender.

"_Shikamaru cried because of that damned traitor..."_

It didn't take long for them to get to the training grounds. Asuma was already there. He was saying something about training, while Ino stared at Shika, amazed by her sudden discovery.

Shikamaru was very well built.

It wasn't anything amazing for a ninja, but she never actually saw Shika training taijutsu. Their teacher put pressure on ninjutsu and genjutsu, completely ignoring taijutsu. Shikamaru's family shadow techniques don't require moving at all, except for hand seals. And she could see through his fishnet shirt that not only both his arms were pretty good built, but also his chest.

And she could remember that in the future, he'll be even better muscled...even if his work involved sitting and thinking about various Konoha equipment or mission plans.

"_Even for a genius, it's impossible..."_

Suddenly, the sky changed. It was a lot later; hours had to pass.

Asuma departed, Chouji ran away just like Ino, leaving Shika alone, slowly heading towards his house.

Once again, Ino started to wonder what she should do. Should she go after Shika or herself? And why was she here in the first place? Her thoughts were interrupted when the familiar tall and slim boy stepped in the picture. Ino frowned. What was he doing here? Had he lost something? Or maybe-

She never finished this thought. A loud crack echoed through the training area. His fist landed straightly in the wooden pole.

Ino saw the familiar posture of his body. The one he had when she glommed Sasuke...

And suddenly, a brief but vivid memory passed her mind.

A five-year old boy, with spiky ponytail, was handing her a tissue.

"_Don't keep it to yourself. Cry. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Just cry, please. You'll feel better."_

That day she cried. That was her way of letting all her hurt of.

Looks like Shika found a different way of getting rid all his pain.

"_No wonder he's so well-built. I gave him a lot of reasons to be angry..."_

The last thing she saw, was the furious kick Shika gave the wooden post, before stomping away.

"_Wham!"_

Shikamaru hissed in pain. It was already two weeks. Two weeks, since he hadn't seen her bright eyes and smile. Two weeks, she lay in the hospital, sleeping, with him constantly by her side, whether sitting by the desk or laying in the nearby bed.

Shika always had a great sense of responsibility. Even if no one blamed him, he did. And, the feeling of being helpless always brought that memory. The memory, when he failed for the first time.

The memory when he failed Ino for the first time.

He couldn't look her in the face for weeks.

Right now, he needed to escape. Even if for a short while, he had to leave Ino. The trouble is that even though he left her body, the memories of her still stayed in his mind.

"_Wham!"_

More blood splattered from his fist onto the pole.

"_I failed you, Ino..."_

"_Wham!"_

Now, the blood from his leg mixed with the blood on the post.

"_If it weren't for **MY** damned trap..."_

"_Wham!"_

The blood from the second fist, joined.

"_...Ino would've never gotten hurt..."_

"_Wham!"_

The blood from his second leg splattered on the pole, covering the last not-bloodied surface.

"_Ino, forgive me..."_

The cracks stopped.

It was a tradition for Shikamaru. Every time, which happened very rarely, his plan failed, hurting someone, he went to his old training area. Usually, the familiar view reminded him what's it like to be a shinobi.

This time, even painting the pole with his blood, didn't help. Ignoring his torn trousers and sleeves of his shirt, he quickly went to the hospital.

He needed to be near Ino again.

This time, she was on a field. Asuma and Shikamaru were the only one present.

"_What do you mean you won't be able to complete this mission with us? You're our teacher! It's not fair that we get to do some troublesome work for you, that you get paid for, I might add, so that you can see Kurenai-sensei..."_

Ino almost laughed at the blush that spread through Asuma's cheeks.

"_Because, if you won't do it, I'll make your life miserable. Is that enough?"_

"_...What troublesome mission do we get to do this time?"_

"_Good boy. You'll tell Ino and Chouji, ne? Well, it looks like some old ha- err, lady, lost her favorite necklace. Somewhere in this field. So you get to find it! Isn't that..."_

"_...troublesome? Yes, yes it is. This field is HUGE. And one, small necklace laying in this tall grass. Three genins to find it. With no byakugan. Why do you always chose the worst mission for us?"_

"_Because I'm evil. Now, good luck!"_

Ino started giggling at the boy expression, when their teacher disappeared.

Then she heard some rustling behind her. Chouji was coming, with Ino slightly swerving behind him.

"_Hey, Shika sorry for being late! You see, my mom cooked me this..."_

Ino looked at her younger self. She was obviously sick. Rosy cheeks, slight panting, sweat on the forehead and ruffled hair.

Shika obviously thought the same, looking at her with a scowl and worry in his eyes.

"_So, anyways, what's the mission today?"_

Chouji didn't seem to notice anything except his chips.

"_Asuma gave us a day off, so he could spy on Kurenai-sensei."_

Younger Ino looked up with mild interest while the older gaped.

"_Ino, go home, when we'll have a mission tomorrow, you may faint. And eat something, you got it?"_

Her younger self, obviously too tired to argue, nodded and slowly headed towards her home.

Chouji was about to go too, in the same direction where Ichiraku stood, when Shika grabbed his chubby arm.

"_Make sure she'll get home safely, alright? And make sure she'll eat something healthy and warm. I'll treat you barbecue later."_

Chouji looked disgusted, which was really strange since Shika said the word "Barbecue".

"_Are you kidding me? Of course I'll do it, she's out teammate! I don't need a payment for it! Besides, I'm waiting for the cake at your wedding..."_

Shika stared at him blankly, before giving him a slight push.

"_Just go and do it!"_

When Chouji ran away, grinning, he sighed and looked at his retreating form with regret.

"_Now, as for that damned necklace..."_

Everything started spinning and turning black. But before it disappeared completely, she could remember herself, crying out with surprise.

"_I thought we completed only 5 D missions! I was sure..."_

"_You're so stupid, you can't even count properly. We have 6 D missions completed and that's it"._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Whoa, I updated my 3 fics in one day? Yes! Well, I had those chapters written quite a long time ago, so...(except 'Shinobi's Life' I wrote it on Sunday) ...why not?_ Why Not by Hilary Duff:_

_Why not?  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not?  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So... why not?  
Why not? _

Disclaimer:I Don't own Naruto, nor Hilary Duff songs

* * *

This time, she recognized the room immediately. It was the hokage's office, where Tsunade was currently sitting, going through some papers. A knock could be heard and Shizune walked in.

"_Nara Shikamaru wishes to see you. Should I let him in?"_

Tsunade sighed. She didn't seem surprised even one bit.

"_Yes. I expected to see him soon. Let him in."_

Moments later, Shikamaru walked to the office, walking uncharacteristically quickly.

"_Shikamaru. Sit down. What brings you here?"_

"_I came to talk about Ino."_

Tsunade sighed again. This was going to be hard.

"_I know what you feel, but we really can't do anything more. We can just wait..."_

"_I came to talk about her missions. Why was she even assigned to such dangerous mission? How could you let Ino..."_

"_Shikamaru. I am the hokage. I can do whatever I think is right. Yamanaka Ino is a jounin. A very skilled one. She is perfectly capable of taking such missions on herself. I think that you are underestimating her."_

"_But she is too precious to lose! The Shinobi Force can't afford to lose her! Her skills are very rare and important to the village!"_

_So...I'm alive? Or is it another memory or just a strange dream...?_

"_That's true. But we can't let her hide in her house, continually guarded. She's important because she uses her abilities. Life of a shinobi is full of risks. Ino knew it. You know it as well. Why can't you just accept it?"_

Shikamaru was sitting with his hand bowed. One hand was stretched towards Tsunade, the other buried in his hair. For a moment he kept silent, gently grasping the hokage's hand in his and giving her fingers a small squeeze. His shoulders were trembling and the blonde woman smiled slightly, wistfully. She knew that he understood what she was trying to say.

For a moment, none said anything, just sat there, their fingers interlocked. Tsunade thought she could almost hear his brain working.

"_Why did you call her that?"_

"_...What?"_

"_You called her precious."_

"_As a ninja."_

"_No. You called **HER** precious. And you called her skills, as a ninja, important. Why?"_

"_...You're the hokage. Shouldn't you know already?"_

Tsunade smiled once again as Shikamaru's hand tightened almost painfully against hers, wanting only a moment of connection.

Ino stood there all the time, thoughtfully looking at those two. She felt a little like an intruder, though she was invisible. Shikamaru looked so sad and Tsunade so comforting. Once again, she felt a wave of admire towards their leader.

After some minutes, Shika got up, with his head still bowed, and headed towards the door. About to reach the doorknob, he stopped, turning his head slightly.

"_I'm willing to carry out more missions if, from now on, you won't give Ino assignments higher than B unless under my leadership."_

Tsunade grinned. That's what is it like to be a ninja. You sacrifice something to get something else.

Understanding the answer, Shika left, not knowing about Ino who was going after him, only a few steps behind.

"_Shika...you would do something like that for me?"_

Soon, they both reached the hospital. Ino was going, not really knowing what she was doing. Her legs were carrying her mechanically, one step after another, her eyes dully staring at the flak jacket before her. She stopped for a moment, watching the person behind her disappearing behind the door. She stared at the door for a moment.

Just as she reached the doorknob, excited that she'll finally understand what's going on here...

Her eyes widened. A strange force was dragging her up again. It was different than the one before. More demanding, powerful. And the hospital room was glowing a blinding light...

At the same time, in the hospital room, the screen showed her slowing heart.

When the rhythmic beeping changed, Shikamaru felt a wave of panic grip his heart. He stooped, halfway through eating his bento. Chopsticks fell to the box, sinking in rice.

He knew that it started. Just like Sakura predicted.

"_If she won't wake up soon enough, her heart will gradually slow down until it stops completely."

* * *

_

A/N; Well, a short chapter, I apologize (if someone's still reading this crap. Seriously, all my fanfics seem crappy.) The next one will be the last...and I'm not sure how to end it...(tragic/happy) Reviews might help. (For sure they will) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, the last chapter. (stares into distance) My second completed fic...

Thank you. Thank you everyone, who reviwed and a small thank you to everyone who read it without reviewing. And a big thank you to those who added my story to 'alerts' or 'favourites'.

Please, review this chapter as well. I'm quite sensitive at my endings...I want them to be special. (sighs) it never works though, I'm afarid.

Right now,I have my first, seriouswriter's block. Now I understand all those authors whoexplained why they couldn't update.I'm halfway through the next chapter of 'Shinobi's Life' andI can't seem to get it right. Something's still missing...

Oh well. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the four last lines. They come from Hilary's Duff song 'The Math'.

* * *

Somehow, after some time, she managed to clear her vision. The force stopped pulling her up for a moment and she could look around the room again.

She saw herself again.

This time, it was her 18 year old. Lying in the hospital bed, with machines connected to her arm. She looked the same, only thinner, more pale and...calmer. And there was someone kneeling by her side, the person's head buried in her side, hands clutching her thin, pale hand.

It was Nara Shikamaru.

And in second, Ino was kneeling by him, one hand trying to caress his back and the other placed on top of their intertwined fingers.

"_Shika...were you crying because of me?"_

His already small eyes were even smaller, all swollen and red. Her bed sheets were wet and he seemed to be hiccupping and holding back sobs.

Ino saw Shikamaru crying only once before; after his first leadership mission.

But back then, it wasn't so serious. Was she really in that bad condition?

Forcing herself to look away, remembering his turned back and shaking shoulders, knowing that he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. She looked around the room, noticing another, empty and messed bed, a desk full of papers, scrolls and books. She also saw two obento boxes; one, half empty, lying on his chair, chopsticks still in the rice. The other one, untouched, was lying on a small desk by her bed.

Flashbacks, when they were still in Team 10, when he would force her to eat some of his lunch, a few times even using his family jutsu.

"_I don't want you to be weak and ill; I'd have to do twice more work on our missions. Troublesome."_

She'd never admit it to anyone, but she enjoyed them, feeding each other.

And suddenly, everything came crushing on her. All the things she just saw...and she felt such regret for all those missed chances for them to become something more. If only she weren't so blind...if only she could express her feelings sooner...and now...now it was...

She never saw how much she meant to him. If she did, she would make sure to show him how special he was to her. He did so much for her...and she couldn't even say thank you! She couldn't even open eyes for him.

He will never know that she loves him...

He will never know how hard she trained to make him proud...

He will never know that for him...for him...

"_I wish...I wish I could touch him again...I wish I could show him how much I love him."_

Crying hardly, Ino clutched her heart as she felt a wave of pain going through it.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru felt a bursting ache in his chest, when he saw the pained expression on her sleeping face. If she had to die, couldn't she die in a calm and peaceful sleep...?

When the tears started to leak out, he bent down gently and kissed them away softly. As he kissed her cheeks, the corner of her mouth, her chin and twice, even her neck, a childhood poem, often sang by Ino and other girls in his class when they were little, came to his mind.

"_Kiss on the hand-I adore you_

_Kiss on the cheek-I want to be friends_

_Kiss on the chin-You're cute_

_Kiss on the neck-I want you_

_Kiss on the lips-I love you_

_Kiss on the ear-Let's have some fun_

_Kiss anywhere else-You're the best"_

He never could stand her tears. That's one of the things that hadn't changed...

_**Flashback**_

"_Oi, Ino. You and Sakura were best friends, you remember?" Shikamaru asked, watching with concern the expression on his teammate's face._

"_Why do you have to remind me of it?" She whispered, accusation clearly in her voice. He winced, not knowing how to reply._

_As Sakura's beating got worse, he saw the change in her look. From disturbed, it developed into concerned, then regretful to finally a determined and angry one. Tears started to pool in her eyes. _

_Shikamaru could read her easily like a book. He knew what she was planning to do and he would stand by her, only to prevent the salty water from falling. Together, they emerged from the bushes, him grabbing Chouji's scarf in the last second. The tears disappeared and Shikamaru was ready to do something troublesome like fighting only to not seeing them again._

_**End Flashback**_

Her heartbeat changed. Now it was beating so fast that it was on a brick of exploding.

Desperate, Shikamaru pressed his lips to hers.

Just as desperate as him, Ino screamed like her soul was being torn from her body.

"_Shikamaru!"_

And her eyes snapped open, arms warped around his neck, as she broke the kiss to cradle his head in the crook of her neck.

It took a while for Shikamaru's usually sharp and quick thinking brain to register that the moment he waited for had just came.

All his earlier thoughts and confessions he prepared, forgotten. All he was able to do, was to warp his strong and lean arms around Ino's small frame and whisper in a broken voice:

"_Thank you...Thank you..."_

"_I'm back, Shika...I'm back"_

"_Welcome back Ino...welcome back..."_

Still clutching each other tightly, they didn't let go even when the medics came running. Fortunately, Sakura was with them and she managed to provide the two lovers more time with each other.

What happened behind those closed doors, we can only guess. Neither Ino nor Shikamaru revealed it to anyone

_It shouldn't take forever to put it all together_.

But when Ino finally came out from the hospital, everybody in Konoha could witness the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

_You don't have to be a genius to figure what's between us..._

A relationship based on love, trust and care. A bond that was created even though no one believed in it. A bond, that no one saw coming, not even the main heroes, when they waited for the other to make the first move. It didn't matter that fate had to bring them together, because they couldn't do it. Just like it didn't matter that they were complete opposites. They loved each other, they were together and that's what mattered to them. Why was it like that, no one knew.

Just like medics couldn't explain what happened that made Ino condition change so rapidly. Most important was that she was alive and well.

As for Ino, she slowly forgot about her dream as the time passed. She didn't care, she still had her actual memories and she was with Shikamaru. And she finally opened her eyes from the longest dream she ever had. How and why did it happened, no one knew.

Some things are better unknown.

Time passed. Shikamaru and Ino were now officially in a steady relationship, considering moving together to a bigger house, since they planned to have children and maybe, just maybe very soon life will be growing in Ino...

Everyone was happy for them, but no one was happier than the two newlyweds.

On their first anniversary, Ino made a bracelet especially for him. Once again, it had seven beads with letters, including a space.

His wristlet read: _"In love."_

After some mending, Shika connected his two armlets into one, using only the most important beads.

And now, two bracelets, connected with each other, hang in the window, together revealing one of the simpler truths about their relationship.

Because relationships are complex. And all we need t know about this one, is what is written on two simply made charms that hang in the window of their bedroom...

_Friends in love forever._

And every time Ino glances to the window, a smile crepts on her face as her husband's arms encircle her frame, gently caressing her stomach while his lips are firmly pressed to her neck.

_It shouldn't take forever _

_To put it all together_

_Don't have to be a genius _

_To figure what's between us

* * *

_

A/N: Please review! I need anspiration! I need your support! I need your reviews! (bows) 


End file.
